


El secreto del bardo

by LenaLawlipop



Series: Filk [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Filk, M/M, Music, Today on Lena pretends to be Jaskier and gives herself feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Filk: to the tune of "El secreto de las tortugas" by Maldita Nerea.The song is in Spanish because the original song was, and I wanted to keep some lyrics, but there's a translation below.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Filk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742302
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020





	El secreto del bardo

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido esto. El registro del cantante original es un poco bajo para mí y no estoy del todo segura de si me gusta cómo ha quedado... pero no es horrible, así que aquí lo tenéis XD
> 
> Espero que os guste! 
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> I legit have no idea where this came from. The range of the original singer is kinda low for my voice and I'm not completely convinced I like how it turned out... but it's not horrible, so here it is XD
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Cover art by** : [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero)

**Lyrics and voice by** : LenaLawlipop

 **Length** : 4:02 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/JPhEHQCZ#yo_miZOXm5ALsNBLGI-P_Yyrjy6rZH-Dc_29w0SojNY) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n01EUigOCZQjILEcxpZUCH8qEpLwm05M).

 **Original song** : [youtube](https://youtu.be/4wI2E_ahj-I)

 **Karaoke version I used** : [youtube](https://youtu.be/1axQG_lkSo4)

# Letra en español

He perdido sin saberlo las canciones que escribí antes de ayer

donde estaban los delirios y los sueños de quien tiene que comer

Y ahora estamos camino de la aventura

disfrutando a pasitos de esta locura

Así que voy a componerte mil canciones mientras te sigo a pie

Que necesito distraerme del infierno que me arropa ahora los pies

Cuando compongo la montaña es más pequeña y noto menos la sed

Y vamos, camino de la aventura, aceptando contratos de kikimora

Cómo no voy a mojarme si hay que lavar a Geralt otra vez

Lavar a Geralt otra vez

Y si el invierno nos separa, enfurecido

Pues partiremos cada uno a nuestro hogar

Probablemente no encontraré mi camino

Pero me sobrarán las ganas de cantar

Qué fácil es perderse en el camino, dioses Geralt, espérame

Que el dulce de ese beso no se olvida si no vuelves tú a querer

Y pasa cuando estamos camino de la aventura

Pobrecito, este bardo, atrás se queda

Cómo no voy a perderle si soy débil y no dejo de querer

Y si no paro de querer

Improvisando mil y una confesiones

Que no tengamos más remedio que olvidar

Y antes que todas las playas del continente

Quiero que nunca falten ganas de cantar

Y suena bien, parece que nos hemos convencido

Sólo tenemos que perder velocidad

Si todos saben que el amor no es objetivo

Yo sólo quiero usar mi vida pa cantar

Usar mi vida pa cantar

Mi brujo es fuerte e independiente

Es su futuro, su pasado y mi presente

Y hemos sobrevivido aunque no sé a qué

Y es que andaba tan distraído

Que sólo podía ver

La negrura que se lleva el oro

Acero y plata, y yo atesoro

Ver contigo que amanece

Pensando dam di dam di dam, dam di dam di dam

Cuenta hasta tres, y entro yo primero

Que así tendremos comida y alojamiento

Y ya me sigues tú, quitándote la grima

Regateando para llenar la bañera

Nadie se hará al Camino sin suerte

Que aquí lo malo es to lo bueno que te encuentres

Si has visto el sendero, y te has convencido

Ven y empiézalo conmigo y echaremos a cantar

Y echaremos a cantar

Nadie se hará al Camino sin suerte

Que aquí lo bueno es lo fácil que es perderse

Me aguarda un mundo entero

Oh, Melitele, no me hagas esperar

# Lyrics in English

I’ve lost without noticing the songs I wrote before yesterday

where there were the deliriums and dreams of one who has to eat

And now we’re on our way to adventure

Enjoying this madness step by step

So I’m going to compose you a thousand songs as I follow you by foot

Cause I need to distract myself from the hell that covers my feet now

When I compose the mountain is smaller and I notice the thirst less

And we’re on our way to adventure, accepting kikimora contracts

How am I not going to get wet, if we have to wash Geralt again

Wash Geralt again

And if winter pulls us apart, furious

Then we’ll part each to our home

I probably won’t find my way

But I’ll have more than enough will to sing

How easy it is to get lost in the way, gods Geralt, wait for me

Cause the sweetness of that kiss won’t be forgotten unless you love again

And it happens when we’re on our way to adventure

This poor little bard, behind he stays

How am I not going to lose him if I’m weak, and I won’t stop wanting

And if I won’t stop wanting

Improvising a thousand and one confessions

That we won’t have other option but to forget

And rather than all the beaches in the continent

I want to never lack the will to sing

And that sounds good, it seems we’ve convinced ourselves

We just need to slow down

If everyone knows that love isn’t impartial

I just want to use my life to sing

Use my life to sing

My witcher is strong and independent

It’s his future, his past, and my present

And we’ve survived, though I’m not sure what

And it’s because I was so distracted

That I could only see

The blackness washing away the gold

Steel and silver, and I treasure

Watching the sunrise with you

Thinking dam di dam di dam, dam di dam di dam

Count to three, and I’ll enter first

So we’ll have food and lodging

And then you’ll follow me in, getting off the grime

Haggling to fill up the bath

No one will take to the Path without luck

Cause the bad part here is everything good you’ll find

If you’ve seen the Path, and it’s convinced you

Come and start it with me, and we’ll burst out singing

And we’ll burst out singing

No one will take to the Path without luck

Cause the good part here is how easy it is to get lost

A whole world awaits me

Oh, Melitele, don’t make me wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my singing :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated! 
> 
> You can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
